


Let's Ask Hannibal Cannibal

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: The Story of Hannibal Cannibal and Sweet Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal interacting with his daughter, M/M, Parents & Children, Will being held hostage by his dogs, children method of questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clever girl, you don’t want your Poppa to find out about our plans, do you? Very well then, perhaps you’d like to do a questionnaire for me for your paper?” </p><p>“… Can I call you Hannibal Cannibal for tonight, Papa?”</p><p>Silly questions are silly</p><p>[This story takes place before The Story of Cannibal Hannibal And Sweet Will]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Half of the Day

First Half

Papa told me we’re going to make a special dinner for Poppa and I got to help! I wonder what Papa wanted me to do, he never lets me in his special kitchen. Poppa said that Papa’s special kitchen is a special place only for Papa and Papa only. Even Poppa could only get in Papa’s kitchen on special occasion only, Papa would chuckle when he said that and somehow it felt gross; it’s like seeing Papa and Poppa kissing in front of your eyes and that’s just… eww.

“Blech, gross… Poppa, is Winston with you?” I called, peeking into the living room to see Poppa Will with all the dogs around his feet.

“He’s here, Sweetheart. Off you go Winston, keep her company.” Winston has always been the most obedient one, a good boy he is, he quickly stood on all fours and jumped at me.

“… What are you doing, Poppa?” I asked, fending Winston’s snout off of my face.

“Your Papa decided to tell the dogs to keep me inside the house. And everyone decided to betray me by obeying him and now your poor Poppa is stuck inside the house!” he said, lifting his arms up in the air in frustration. I walked closer to Poppa and decided to lay down around the dogs instead of going out with Winston.

“Poppa, I’m making a story with you and Papa in it. I’m going to call Papa Hannibal Cannibal in my story, do you think he mind?” Papa Will seemed to be holding back his laugh from behind his arm and he shook his head.

“I’m sure he won’t mind. That’s a very cute name you gave him, what are you going to do with it? Did your Papa ask you to?”

“I named you Sweet Will though. Papa asked me to make up a story and let him take a look, but I’m not going to tell you what it’s about!” Poppa then chuckles and told me to get up on his lap.

“But you just unintentionally told me it’s going to be about me and your Papa, sweetheart.”

“But I still didn’t tell you what it’s about! I haven’t even made it up yet!” I said, climbing up Poppa’s legs and jumping up and down on Poppa’s knees while making hands at the dogs to yap at.

“What were you going to do with Winston before you decided to come and be boring with your Poppa, hmm?”

“Your not boring, Poppa! You’re only boring when you came back after meeting with Mean Jack!”

“Mean Jack? Now that sounded rude, I don’t think your Papa will like it if you talk like that, young lady.”

“Papa told me it’s okay since he agrees with me that Mean Jack is mean!” Poppa then brushed his hand in my hair and re-ties my hair as I leaned back against him.

“Is Papa coming home soon…? I need to ask him questions for my paper…” I think I’m getting sleepier, Papa has always been the best place to take a nap on, and everything’s so quiet. Not even the dog made a sound except when they sneeze and breath, the house was so quiet when it was just me and Poppa.

“Poppa, can I sleep?” I asked, already closing my eyes and snuggling closer to my Poppa pillow. Poppa didn’t answer me, he just pulled me closer and wrapped me in his arms, shielding me from the cold.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I’ll wake you up when your Papa comes back.”

 

 

“Papa… you’re late…” I said, tapping my foot on the ground. Papa just stood there in his office and I puffed my cheeks until they bloated like the fishes Poppa showed me.

“Forgive me, dear child. It seemed our dinner made quite a mess of himself that even I cannot stop. I’m afraid our plan will have to wait until tomorrow, for I need to clean up all this mess.” Papa never looked this annoyed in all his life, I guess Papa tried to hunt a very good meat for Poppa. He told me it would be Poppa’s birthday dinner we’d make just now, I guess it can’t be helped.

And I was so excited too…

“Can’t I… stay with you? I told Poppa I’d stay with you for a while…”

“Clever girl, you don’t want your Poppa to find out about our plans, do you? Very well then, perhaps you’d like to do a questionnaire for me for your paper?” I perked up at Papa’s idea and I quickly scrambled over for a paper and a pen. Poppa told me I’m getting good at my writing.

“… Can I call you Hannibal Cannibal for tonight, Papa?”


	2. Second Half of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the questions:
> 
> "Hannibal Cannibal,..."

“Hannibal Cannibal, why do you eat people?” “Because they are very rude, dear child.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, will the hunger ever stops?” “Never my dear child, not when there are still rude people out in the world.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, are you being mean to Sweet Will?” “Why no my dear child! Are you telling me you think I didn’t treat your Poppa right?”

“Hannibal Cannibal, does Sweet Will look tasty to you?” “Yes, my dearest. Your Poppa looks tasty to me just like how you always like your lollipop.” “Eww, Papa!”

“Hannibal Cannibal, Is Auntie Mischa in peace now? After all you’ve done to those mean people?” “Yes, my dear child, I think she is. And I’m sure she would have loved you just as your Poppa and I do.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, has Sweet Will ever told you to stop?” “No, my dear child. But there was one time where your Poppa stopped me from eating your friend’s rude parents.” “… Papa, that was a no-no.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, does Sweet Will join you when you hunt?” “Sometimes he would, dear child. But his mind could only take so much with his empathy.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, did Flower Alana annoy you so?” “Now that is quite a hard question, dear child. I don’t think she did, but perhaps her meaningless pursuit of your Poppa did annoy me so.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, why does everyone hate Chesapeake Ripper so?” “Because they don’t understand, dear child. Not like you and your Poppa do.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, how can you hide so well?” “Hmm, perhaps you may need to re-phrase that, my dear. I am not hiding anything, even your Poppa wonders why in the world he didn’t realize it in the first place.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, what was your favorite moment with Sweet Will?” “Dinner, my dear. Dinners are always my favorite time spending with your Poppa before you came with us.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, when did Sweet Will talk about you being the Chesapeake Ripper?” “It was quite long before we met you, dear child. I invited your Poppa for dinner, and somehow everything just clicked to him. Your Poppa is a very brilliant man.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, were you ever scared?” “I have never thought about it, my child. But I think I have to say yes, dear child. I fear of your Poppa leaving me alone going where I couldn’t reach, and now I fear for your safety.” “But Poppa and I are safe with you, Papa.” “You will understand when you’re older, my child.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, when did you and Sweet Will decide to adopt me?” “Your Poppa had wanted to adopt before we even marry, dear child. He and I never did find a child to our liking, but then we found you in your house… and now you’re here with us.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, am I a good girl?” “Why yes, dear child. Of course you are, but perhaps you aren’t when you kept on hiding from your dentist appointment.” “… I don’t like having my teeth checked and being told I can’t eat my lollies anymore.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, why won’t Mean Jack stop calling Sweet Will for work? Poppa gets tired all the time when he got home from working with Mean Jack.” “Well, my dear child, we might be able to stop Mean Jack sooner than you think.  You just have to wait for the right time.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, why does Sweet Will like to keep dogs?” “Perhaps the dogs’ company made him feel better before he met us, dear child. I have to compromise with your Poppa about the dogs when we marry, but thinking about it now, they made a very good guard for you and your Poppa.” “They’re very nice, they lick me a lot though.”

 

 

“Agnes? It’s past your bed time.” I quickly stop writing on my paper and shot Poppa a pout.

“Already? But I’m not even finished with Papa yet!”

“Bed time’s bed time. And you should know better than to keep her late, Hannibal.” Poppa said as Papa looked towards the table clock on his desk before he turned towards me.

“I’m afraid your Papa is right. It’s past your bed time, I think you might have more than enough questions for your paper.”

“But I’m not… sleepy yet.” Oh no, I yawned in the middle of talking, maybe I **_am_** sleepy. Poppa then picked me up from the chair and I quickly turned to look at Papa.

“One more, Papa? Just one, it’s not even a question.” I pleaded as Papa made eye contact with Poppa and nodded.

“Alright then, one more. After that, it’s time for bed.”

“Hannibal Cannibal, no matter what mean people say; I love you and Sweet Will.” Papa and Poppa were silent, they looked at each other and then back towards me and I yawned… again.

“And I love you, my dear.” Papa stood up from his seat and placed a hand on my head and I smiled when Poppa kissed my cheek.

“Goodnight, my dear child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Cookies anyone?
> 
> And I revealed the daughter's name!

**Author's Note:**

> look at what I've made! This is a sadistic children's book... what with the questions


End file.
